Down the River
$10,000-$30,000 Asukamobile (If the player recruits at least 19 goons) |unlocks=Bad Pimpin' |todo = Use the Katana to recruit at least 15 mafia goons. Drive the truck to the docks.|fail = Wasted Busted Belly is destroyed Less than 15 goons is alive Time runs out|unlockedby = Sue Me Sushi}} Down The River is a mission in Grand Theft Auto Advance, given to protagonist Mike by Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen from her mansion in Bedford Point on Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Asuka Kasen is having problems with the Mafia (presumably the Leone Family), who want to make some money from her import-export business. However, Asuka has a plan to warn the Mafia against tackling her business and to make money. She wants to set up a servant ring in Asia and tells Mike that the Mafia members are going to be 'enlisted'. She gives him a Katana to attack the Mafia members and a vehicle to bring them to the docks in Newport. Mike leaves and drives to a location in Bedford Point, where he beats up and 'enlists' eight members of the Mafia. He drives them to the docks in Newport, with the Mafia members boarding Asuka's ship. Mike then drives to a second location in Bedford Point and beats up and 'enlists' more Mafia members. However, one of the Mafia members confronts Mike and is killed. Mike is then paged by Asuka and is informed that the ship is going to set sail soon. Mike drives back to the docks in Newport and drops off the remaining Mafia members, with Asuka witnessing the Mafia members boarding the ship. Post Mission Pager Script Asuka Kasen: Mike-san, let me introduce you to the pleasures of the snack bar. Asuka. Reward The reward for completing the mission with 15 thugs is $10,000, with 16-18 thugs you will receive $15,000, with 19 or 20 thugs you'll get $20,000 and Asukamobile and with 21-24 thugs you will get Asuka's Katana, Asukamobile and $30,000. The mission Bad Pimpin' is also unlocked by completing the mission. Transcript Gallery Walkthrough DowntheRiver-GTAA-SS1.png|Asuka Kasen is having problems with the Mafia, who want to make some money from her import-export business. DowntheRiver-GTAA-SS2.png|However, Asuka has a plan to warn the Mafia against tackling her business and to make money. DowntheRiver-GTAA-SS3.png|She wants to set up a servant ring in Asia and tells Mike that the Mafia members are going to be 'enlisted'. DowntheRiver-GTAA-SS4.png|She gives him a Katana to attack the Mafia members and a truck to bring them to the docks in Newport. DowntheRiver-GTAA-SS5.png|Mike leaves the mansion. DowntheRiver-GTAA-SS6.png|Mike leaves and drives to a location in Bedford Point, where he beats up and 'enlists' eight members of the Mafia. DowntheRiver-GTAA-SS7.png|He drives them to the docks in Newport, with the Mafia members boarding Asuka's ship. DowntheRiver-GTAA-SS8.png|Mike arriving at the second location. DowntheRiver-GTAA-SS9.png|Mike 'enlists' more members of the Mafia. DowntheRiver-GTAA-SS10.png|Taking them to the docks. DowntheRiver-GTAA-SS11.png|Asuka thanks Mike. DowntheRiver-GTAA-SS12.png|Mission passed. Trivia *There's an artwork of Joey Leone in that mission while Mike was attacking one of the Mafia member. Video Walkthrough Navigation }}pl:Down The River Category:Missions in GTA Advance Category:Missions